MHA: Kamen Rider Valiant
by Toroka25
Summary: Sougo Tokiwa has used the power of Ohma Zi-O to recreate the AR Worlds, and in doing so, created two others with it. Now what would happen if Mikumo and Izuku were both a single Kamen Rider in MHA? What could possibly go wrong? (Goddammit Bubsy!) Collab w/ ghost83. MikuMei and IzuMina.


Author's Note: Helloooooo Everyone, sorry for the long wait, I know you guys are probably pretty pissed that I decided not to continue Gadget or Heisei Generations Re:Born, but believe me, it wasn't an easy decision to make on my part either. To go back to my last update, I wrote myself into a corner with Gadget, and I bit off more than I could chew with Re:Born. However I am happy to announce that now that I have moved on from these Projects, I can now focus on what has been pestering me for a while, KR Valiant and Role the Dice Campaign 1: The Outsiders. I am happy to announce that this chapter is the Prologue to Valiant, and while it is a bit short, I am going to assure you, that thanks to the help of ghost83, I think everything is going to turn out great!

On a side note for Role the Dice, I am looking for people willing to submit their user names and characters to act as "players" for the Campaign, as it will be a Text-based RPG style fanfiction. I already have Gamera68 as a Tortle Open-Hand Monk, FeralG3 as an Genasi Stone Sorcerer, BlackDomus500 as a Dragonborn Paladin of Redemption, and ghost83 as a Warforged Rogue. If any of you wish to submit your username and a character for the cast, PM me, or leave a review with your message with #RoletheDice:Cast in it, and if I have any slots left open I will send you a message with the Homemade copy of the Character Sheet that you can copy onto your word documents (And i recommend without using formatting), and you can fill it out with the D&D 5e Rules, and starting out at Character Lv. 3. Also, if you guys only want to make guest appearances or a one-shot appearance in the campaign, please leave a review with #RoletheDice:Guest or #RoletheDice:One-Shot and I will send you the character sheets to make your characters, but be warned, you must be leveled with the Party to do so. One last thing, if you wish to submit a character for the Cast, your character is gonna be a bit race locked. The group name "The Outsiders" is meant to show those who are exotic, confusing, or feared, as such you can use any of the races, except for Human, Halfing, Gnome, Dwarf, or Elf. The only exceptions to this are the Underdark Dwarf, the Dark Elves, Eladrin, Shadar-Kai, Half-Elves, Deep Gnomes, Ghostwise Halflings, and the Variant Humans (which in the Universe will be known as the Gifted).

Anyway that is enough out of me, sorry for taking up so much of your time. Remember to use the Hashtags if you want to join Role the Dice, and I hope you all enjoy this upcoming Prologue. Catch you on the Flipside. **RIDEEEER KIIIICK!**

Prologue: A Valiant Beginning

In the Combined World of Zi-O, Sougo Tokiwa looks down, contemplating on the friends he had lost, all the Riders who had died to give him this power to save the Multiverse, and the King couldn't help but feel as if this world no longer held meaning, and that it should just be destroyed. However, he knew his friends and allies would hate him for doing something so reckless just to ease his pain, and as he looks at the sky, Woz walks over. "Milord… Is something the matter?"

"Woz… Is the Power of Ohma Zi-O only meant to destroy?"

"I am not sure… However, if I had to venture a guess…" Woz says, "The Power of Ohma Zi-O can also be used to create, however you may very well lose all of your powers and memories in the process."

"I would give up anything to have my friends back… Absolutely anything…" Sougo says, "Even if it meant my life and soul…"

"Milord…" Woz says, looking at Sougo with sympathy. "Then I cannot stop you if this is what you choose. That is when Sougo finds himself standing before himself nearly 48 years in the future with Woz standing with him. "Milord!" Woz kneels to the older Sougo.

"So you have decided to take a different route than I did…"

"Yes… I'd rather live in a world, powerless and weak, as long as I have my friends by my side, rather than all mighty and alone…" The Younger Sougo says.

"You are giving up the power to become King if you follow this path…"

"No… Even if it takes me a while, I will still become King… Time keeps marching forward into the future, and I will do my best to ensure that I become King, but should I fail, I'll be happy to know that I tried…" That is when suddenly the dark and lavish throne room transforms and the Older Sougo chuckles as things begin to change to the form of the Imperial Palace of Japan.

"Then I cannot wait to see the choices you make… My younger self… It was an honor to meet you, and to help guide you back on the correct path to becoming King!" The older Sougo says, laughing proudly as he sits on the Chrysanthemum Throne, to which Sougo and Woz appear back in the Present, and Sougo uses his power to unleash golden waves throughout the world, splitting it apart into 20 Worlds once more, in which Decade and Di-End smile as they watch, seeing the recreation of the Another Rider Worlds, with Tsukasa taking a picture with a smile on his face. However, that is when suddenly as the future changes, a new Rider makes his appearance, it is Kamen Rider 01, however alongside with his own AR World forming, there is another coming into existence beside it, and he can see it's symbol upon the World's Clouds, an upside down Omega symbol mixed with a rightside up Alpha Symbol combined together.

"Seems you have come into this existence alongside me…" Aruto Hiden says, looking to see a rider walking over to him, "Though, who are you?"

"I have two names…" The man says, his driver looking like it is actually made of two connecting pieces, and he unclasps the two parts, revealing two teenagers standing before Aruto, identical twins, only their physical changes are cosmetic only.

"I-I am Midoriya I-Izuku!" The more well-groomed and timid brother says. Despite his shaggy hair, he looks rather well groomed, and with his timid personality, many girls would possibly find him adorable, especially with the freckles on his face.

"Akatani Mikumo…" The more standoffish and edgy brother says. His hair is far more wild, especially with a single clump of hair hanging over his right eye, but more than that, while he is a bit well groomed, his general facial expression and hair style make him seem a bit edgy and aggressive

"And together we are…" They both say, at the exact same time, "Kamen Rider… Valiant!"

"Oooi! Mikukun!" A female voice says, revealing a beautiful young woman with randomly sized pink dreadlocks rushing over to them, "Come on you two! Let's go home! We got more babies to make!"

"Babies!?" Aruto asks, shocked, "But you're…!"

"She's talking about machines…" Mikumo says, smiling as he looks at the young woman, Izuku just shaking his head fondly, only for a hand to gently grasp his.

"Come on, let's go home!" A young woman says, smiling, revealing herself to be a young woman with an alien-esque appearance, which shocks Aruto. Izuku smiles as he interlocks his fingers with her. "From what I can see, history is being rewritten, let's enjoy these last few moments together while we can!"

"Yeah…" Izuku says, smiling as they walk through a silver veil, and they vanish as the worlds are finally fully split apart and restored, with history being rewritten.

As the dimensional veil closes, Tsubasa and Kaito smile as they prepare to return to their world, however… A voice called out to them, "Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider DiEnd... both known for being Kamen Riders that travel the dimensions..." From beyond another silvery veil, a new rider appears, dressed in dark blue and silver with gears around the forearms, ankles and wrists, matching pauldrons on the shoulder and a gear as the visor, creating the image of a glaring face. Around the waist is a belt carefully designed in what appears to be a gear themed track cd player case. This is Kamen Rider Rev, Gear Form as he stands before the dimensional travelling duo. "I'm Kamen Rider Rev... and I'm here to get something." Taking out a blank disk, he slams it against Kaitou, blue particles erupting from the Treasure Sniper in clouds before being sucked into the disk.

After the disk absorbs enough, the symbol of Kamen Rider Di-End forms on it's face, and the Rider kicks Kaito away, who looks at himself, shocked. Kaito can feel he still has his powers, but the disk itself feels different, "The Powers of Di-End have been successfully copied and modified…"

"You bastard! What do you want?"

"I just got what I wanted now…" He raises his hand and creates a massive gear out of unstable energy, "It's time for you guys to go home…" He tosses it as a Silver Veil forms behind them. The Gear crashes into them, the force being only strong enough to send them flying without lasting damage, and Rev smiles as Time is nearly done resetting itself, but he has what he needs, with a smile and joyous laugh, he proclaims, "The End of the Age of Heroes has begun!"

Author's Note: I know this wasn't a very long prologue, but believe me, ghost83 and I worked hard on developing this, and I simply must thank him for coming up with the hook right there at the end! Anyway, this will be the first and last chapter I will work on Valiant for a while as I now need to get the last few cast members of Role the Dice up and ready. So you all know I have *Checks my roster* 3-4 Slots left in the Main Cast, so remember, if you want to join the cast send me a message or review with #RoletheDice:Cast at the beginning or end, and I will send you the character sheet. You will also select your stats one of two ways, either by my Homebrew "Standard Set" (15, 14, 13, 12, 11, and 10) or by rolling your stats, so long as they are no lower than 10 for the Outsiders Campaign. My other campaigns will follow more standard rules. The same stat rule applies for my Guest and One-shot members, who have their own Hashtags respectively. Anyway that is enough out of me, don't forget to Watch, Favorite, and Review. Hit me up if you want to join Role the Dice, and I'll catch you guys on the flipside! **RIDER KIIIICK!**


End file.
